Equivocada
by kiarakrum
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella en su habitación llorando a mares por el: A ese que le había dado su corazón y que se lo había roto. A su Sasuke la persona que más la había dañado.-Songfic-


**Equivocada**

Que tonta había sido, como se le ocurrió enamorarse de una persona sin siquiera conocerla.

Ese fue su error, el error más grande de su vida.

** Se que me enamore**

** Yo caí perdida sin conocer**

** Que al salir el sol**

** Se te va el amor**

Le duele reconocerlo, pero más que eso fue haberse equivocado; era comprensible cuando se enamoró de el era una niña no sabía de la vida. Ahora le duele saber que es mejor seguir sin el, sacarlo de su corazón y continuar sin importar cuanto sufrimiento le cause.

Pero aun así no puede evitar recordar como fue que seenamoró de el.

Ese día que lo vió por primera vez…

** Me perdí**

** Apenas te vi**

** Siempre me hiciste**

** Como quisiste**

Recordó el día que formarón el quipo 7 ella, Naruto y Sasuke la causa de su sufrimiento.

Ese día estaba tan felíz por fin podría tener una oportunidad con Sasuke.

Pero el la rechazó de la peor manera.

Aun así no le importó ella siguió insistiendo.

Tuvo la tonta esperanza de que el la viera de una manera distinta, que no la viera como la débil Sakura su molesta compañera de equipo.

Pero el nunca le dio a entender que la quería.

Nunca se imagino que todo fuera a tener un final así.

El, su primer amor casi matando a su mejor amigo.

** Porque siempre estuve equivocada**

** Y no lo quise ver**

** Porque yo por ti la vida daba**

** Porque todo lo que empieza acaba**

Nunca pensó que tendría una razón tan grande para odiarlo de esa manera.

Ella que se había hecho fuerte para que el la notara, par que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Para que se enamorara de ella.

Debía olvidarse de todo lo que vivieron juntos como equipo le costó tomar esa decisión pero era lo mejor ya no permitiría que él la siguiera lastimando de ese modo.

** Porque nunca tuve más razones**

** Para estar sin el**

** Porque cuesta tomar decisiones**

** Porque sé que va a doler**

Que ilusa que fue, solo en este momento descubrió que desde que lo conoció lo único que él hacía era menospreciarla.

** Y hoy pude entender**

** Que a esta mujer**

** Siempre la hiciste**

** Inmensamente triste**

Hoy que ya no podía más, decidió intentar reponerse; de ahora en adelante seguiría a la razón y no al corazón, porque cuando siguió a este último lo único que ganó fue salir lastimada.

** Hoy que no puedo más**

** Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás**

** Por tu desamor**

** Lastimada estoy**

Irónico todas las veces que Naruto le decía todas las verdades a él ella lo defendía y golpeaba a Naruto su fiel amigo el que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola.

Ya van mil veces que se ha preguntado-¿Porqué no pude enamorarme de Naruto?-.

Y siempre era la misma respuesta:-Porque fuiste demasiado superficial, porque solo te fijaste en lo físico sin que te importaran los sentimientos.

Fue ciega.

Ahora veía a Sasuke como era realmente como un choco arrogante, y egoísta que creía que todos eran muy poca cosa como para que merecieran su atención.

-¡Basta!-gritaba con dolor esa voz en su interior.

Porque esa voz seguía fielmente enamorada de aquel que tanto daño les había causado.

Porque ese yo interior todavía daría la vida por Sasuke sin importarle todas las cosas que él ha hecho.

** Si así me sentía**

** No sé porque seguirá**

** Apostándole**

** Mi vida a él**

Y ahí estaba ella en su habitación llorando a mares por él.

A ese que le había dado su corazón y que se lo había roto.

** Y hoy pude entender**

** Que a esta mujer**

** Siempre la hiciste**

** Inmensamente triste**

A su Sasuke la persona que más la había dañado.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les hay gustado.**

**Es un songfic con la canción Equivocada de Thalía.**

**Se supone que la historia se ubica después del encuentro que tuvieron Naruto y Sakura con Sasuke y donde este ultimo casi mata a Naruto.**

**Déjenme reviews si les gustó y si no acepto críticas constructivas ya que son estas las me hacen mejorar.**

**BYE¡¡¡¡¡**

**Kiarakrum**

**;)**


End file.
